1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to virtual environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Virtual worlds allow a large number of users to interact with one another in a shared virtual environment. SECOND LIFE® by LINDEN LAB® is one example of a virtual world. Users control avatars and explore a virtual environment, meeting other users, socializing, participating in individual and group activities, and creating objects and services. Moreover, users can interact by buying or exchanging objects. In some cases, real world currency is used to purchase virtual currency which is used in the virtual environment. Such virtual currency creates incentives for users to create new and interesting objects and services. The virtual environment thus can provide a sophisticated marketplace in which users exchange valuable resources with one another to enhance their in world experience and even to make a real world profit. However, with the increasing importance of such marketplaces, there is a need to ensure the integrity of transactions in the virtual environment.